1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fall protection systems and arrangements, and in particular to a method, apparatus and arrangement for use in connection with a lifeline system, preferably a horizontal lifeline system, and further to a shuttle member, a shuttle member arrangement, and a method of passing such shuttle members during use in such a lifeline system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction industry, one of the most dangerous aspects is working at great heights above the ground, e.g., high-level buildings, repair of certain large structures, etc. The leading reason for injuries and fatalities within the construction industry is a fall from a high location. Such a dangerous situation and environment exists in many different industries and activities as well. Therefore, an important safety consideration is to protect the worker or other person operating or engaging in an activity at an elevated height.
In order to protect a person in the event of a fall situation, certain vertical and horizontal lifeline systems have been developed, and these systems can be permanent or temporary. Permanent systems are utilized when the activities either always occur at the same location, or at least for a long enough period to justify the permanent installation of the lifeline system. However, in certain other situations and environments, e.g., building a structure, a temporary lifeline system is setup, utilized at that level, and taken down for use as each particular portion of the structure is completed. Therefore, in many instances in the construction industry, a portable and temporary lifeline system is used.
One particular type of lifeline system that can be installed as a portable, temporary arrangement is a horizontal lifeline system that includes an elongate line, e.g., a cable or the like, attached between two anchor points and extending along a structure. In operation, the user will attach a shock-absorbing lanyard or a self-retracting lanyard to some attaching device, such as a shuttle member that is movable along the line. In the event of a fall, the lanyard and the elongate line will prevent the user from falling to the ground. Further, and in most situations, multiple workers will be attached to the same line using their own separate and distinct attaching device.
Again, while certain permanent solutions exist, a portable, temporary horizontal lifeline system is often preferable, based at least in part upon the following: (1) the time savings realized in installing and taking down a temporary system; (2) the ease and convenience of installation and removal of a temporary system; and (3) the ease of manipulating and operating a temporary system at elevated positions and heights. However, as stated, in existing systems, more than one worker is often attached to a single lifeline, which leads to the need for workers to pass each other. In present arrangements, both workers typically must move to one end of the lifeline system, each respectively remove their attaching device and connect it to a temporary anchor point, and then re-attach the devices in the preferred order to allow the workers to “pass” each other. This obviously leads to increased time, decreased efficiency, and a greater possibility of some mishap when the workers are making the switch.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a lifeline system that allows for the safe passing of multiple attaching devices connected to a single line or cable in the system. Further, there remains a need in the art for methods, devices, and arrangements that improve user safety without sacrificing efficiency or effectiveness.